Adding a Xerro
by RhythmPony
Summary: What happens when Jack, Raf, and Miko make a new friend at school, or when Megatron tries to harm this new friend, will adding this Xerro to the war make a difference at all? and how will the Autobots react to the new human. Yea this my first attempt at trying to write any kind of story. Transformers Prime and all related characters belong to hasbro
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time writting any kind of story, so any criticism is welcomed.

Students walked in and out of the building chatting and eating with their friends, when a teenager named Jack went to hang out with his friend Raf.

"So Raf, Vince still giving you trouble?" asked jack as he sat down next to his friend.

"No, not really, ever since you and Smokescreen pulled that prank with his car, he's been getting angry at a lot of other people." Raf replied pretty happily.

"Yea I've noticed that to... hey who's that guy over there with the white hair?"

"Him? He's new he just moved here, aside from that, I don't know much else about him," Raf replied.

"Hmm, well why don't we say hi" Jack stood up and walked over to the white haired boy.

"Hey, I was going to ask if you wanted to come and have lunch with me and my friend over there," asked Jack happily.

The white haired boy got up and looked at Jack, "Sure beats just sitting here."

The two walked back to the table where Raf was sitting and they began a conversation, "Well, first off my name is Jack Darby and this is my friend Raf Esquivel." Raf waved shyly at the white haired boy.

"Nice to meet both of you, my name is Xerro Parker." He replied with a slight smirk on his face.

Raf spoke up "Well, its nice to meet you too, we would introduce you to Miko but she's out sick."

"Miko? Isn't she that foreign exchange student who always gets detention?" asked Xerro.

Jack laughed a bit, "Yea thats Miko alright, she's been doing a better job of staying out of trouble lately though."

"Well I look foward to meeting her too. I should introduce you both to my friend Pyra when ever she gets back from her vacation," replied Xerro.

"Pyra never heard of her at this school, is she new too?" asked Raf a little confused.

"Yea, she is and believe me when you meet her you'll see where she got her name," a slight smirk on Xerro's face.

"You transfered here too right Xerro, where are you from?" asked Raf inquisitively.

"Actually not very far just a couple of towns over, me and my mom just finishied moving here earlier this week," replied Xerro as he finished the bell rang to signal the end of lunch.

"Well looks like lunch is over, I'd best get going I'll see you guys around," Xerro said happily as he headed into the building.

"Come on lets head in Raf." Jack said happily as he got up from the table.

"Yea, bet Miko will be happy to meet our new friend?" asked Raf as he got up from the table.

"It should be interesting," Jack said jokingly as they both headed into the building.

On the street next to the school two black cars drove away. "Lord Megatron, it would apear the Autobots may have found another pet human."

"Excellent bring him to me as discreetly as possible," Commanded the Decepticon Leader.

Both cars spoke simultaneously,"Yes lord Megatron."


	2. Chapter 2

As the school day ended, Jack and Raf went to their respective autobot

partners and began to head off, while Xerro was walking towards his home, at least a block away from the school when he noticed two black cars following him.

Arcee stopped "Bumblebee, those cars, are they decepticons?" Bumblebee took a second to respond but eventually said "_yea they are but, who are they following?"_ asked the yellow scout. Raf decided to have a look at the person "wait thats Xerro why are the decepticons following him." Before anyone could respond, the black cars started to speed up and everyone realized that Xerro began running away from the decepticons "Jack," "_Raf,_" "hold on" "_hold on_" the autobots spoke simultaneously.

The two autobots began to chase after the decepticon. They were all near the edge of town when Xerro made an imediate turn into an allyway trying to escape the black cars. What he witnessed next he only dreamed of. He witnessed the black cars, Jacks motor cycle and a yellow muscle car all transformed into robots. He could hear Jack and Raf looking for him when he saw them. They both tried to alert him " Xerro behind you!" Before Xerro could comprehend what was behind him, a giant metal hand grabed him. The robot it belonged to spoke, "Lord Megatron commands your aquisition," before anything else could happen the decepticon transformed into a jet and flew away.

The decepticon troops immediately retreated at the aquisition of their target, the two autobots went to their human friends "what happened to your friend Jack?" asked Arcee with edge in her voice, "they got him, he said that Megatron wanted Xerro and then he flew off," replied Jack slightly out of breath, the two autobots looked at one another "_what would Megatron want with a random human?_" asked the autobot scout, "I don't know Bee but we need to find out, Ratchet we need a bridge," the two autobot's and the two humans stepped through the green portal to the autobot base.

"Lord Megatron we have brought the human you requested," said the decepticon troops as they entered the main chamber with the human. "Excellent, Knockout I have aquired a test subject for your experiment" announced Megatron over the ships intercomm. A few minutes had passed by and Knockout entered the main chamber "and where is this test subject lord Megatron?" asked the decepticon doctor, Megatron motioned for the trooper to hand over the human. "This is the autobots latest pet, I do believe he said his name was Xerro,"Megatron spoke with a condescending tone. "I've told you, I don't know what an autobot is, I don't know what any of you are and I DEFINITELY DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT A WAR!" argued Xerro. He was handed over the red decepticon "my my you're a strange one even for a human," Megatron turned his attention to Knockout, "I will assume that you will start with your experiment as soon as you can, my patience wears very thin with you Knockout, I would suggest not failing me this time," Knockout gulped "y-yes lord Megatron I will get started right away." Knockout began to head to his lab when Megatron spoke "oh and Knockout, do try and keep the screaming to a minimum." Knockout looked at the human "I shall do my best lord Megatron."

Xerro laid strapped to a cold metal table and he saw the red mech walk over to him and he began to speak, "now this will only hurt for a moment," Xerro witnessed him grab a scalple and bring it towards him.

AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHhhhhhhh!

**Any criticism's are welcomes **


End file.
